Reclaiming what was Lost
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Ok no one will review this story, and its a really good story guys. Come one just read it, its funny too. Come on you know ya wanna. Please Review. :( ::sniff, sniff::
1. Chapter 1-Fun and Business

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with DBZ, so please do not sew me.   
  
A/N: This story starts off in the past, but continues in the future. If you a B/V fan, sorry, no B/V get together. But it is still a great story, and there is getting together in it. Please read and Review, and if you would please read my girl UntamedEmotion's story 'The Power of a Witch'. It's a DBZ story as well, and let me tell you its great and funny as hell! Please review it as well, thanks and be well!!! On to the story!!!!! ::Watches you read, as she hold onto her little Goku.::   
  
Reclaiming What was Lost  
Chapter 1:  
  
In the past, on planet Vegeta:  
  
It was in the middle of the night and every one was asleep. Every one, except two small girls, that ran down the halls of the palace, barley making a sound.   
  
"We are so going to get in trouble. Hehehe." Laila said as she ran next to her best friend, Misery.   
  
"I know, but we haven't got to do any thing since we got here. And that's been.....um...... three hours! Yeah, and then they make us go to sleep!? How stupid is that!" Misery said running down the hug hall in the palace.   
  
"Um... Misery? We got here in the middle of the night. Isn't that why they made us go to our rooms? Heheh. Oh well, I agree. I wanna play." Laila beamed as she looked over at her friend.   
  
Laila was six and a princess, daughter to King Michael and Queen Sarah. King Michael was a great friend and very loyal to King Vegeta. King Vegeta could not watch his entire planet so he made his loyal friend the ruler of the other half of the planet.   
  
As for Laila's friend, Misery, she was six as well, and the daughter of Wylda, the Queen's most trusted and loyal friend. Wylda was of the highest rank and Misery would be too, one day.   
  
The both of them were the closest of friends and would do anything and everything together, never leaving the other out.   
  
As Laila skidded to a stop so did Misery, both looking around them, as if they were lost.   
  
"Umm..... Laila? Do you know where you're going?" Misery asked as she put her black hair, that had deep blue strikes in it, in a ponytail.   
  
Laila looked at her and scratched her head. "Umm..... Yeah! Of course I know where I'm going! Its.... Um...... that way." She said pointing before she took off running, fallowed by her friend, who rolled her eyes. Like Misery, Laila had Black hair like her father, but held dark red strips that matched the color of her mother's hair.   
  
"You, do not know where you're going!" Misery yelled, but covered her mouth, remembering the sleeping sayains that sleep down this hall.   
  
Laila glared back at her. "I do too." She wined, having her friend laugh. "Umm, it's just been a year since I've been here. Oh, now I remember." She said taking off again.   
  
As they turned the corner they stopped and ran back around it.   
  
Misery looked at Laila and thought for a moment. Two guards were on each side of the door that they wanted to get into. "They're asleep. Take off your shoes and we'll sneak in." She whispered.   
  
Laila nodded and took of her shoes, holding them, as did Misery. Laila dressed in red shorts, and shirt, as her friend was dressed in black pants, and shirt. Of course the close were spandex, just as all sayains wear.   
  
They both tiptoed over to the door and snuck in passed the guards.   
  
Laila turned to Misery and smiled as she gently closed the door. "We did it. Of course I knew we would, nothing can stop us. Mawhahaha." She joked as Misery laughed.   
  
Misery looked over at the bed, which still held the sleeping sayain. "So? You going to scary him?" She asked giggling; she was going to be in so much trouble with her mother, if she got caught. She loved it.   
  
Laila smirked and ran to the bed, where she then jumped on it having the small eight-year-old sayain wake suddenly.   
  
"What! Huh?!" Prince Vegeta yelled as he was awakened from his sleep. He turned to see Laila sitting beside and smirking.   
  
"Wake up sleepy head. Time to play." She said smiling an evil little smile.   
  
"Or time to get in trouble." Misery added, smiling the same smile.   
  
Vegeta looked over to see Misery as well. "When did you two get here?" Vegeta said getting out of bed and putting on his blue clothes. "I thought you guys were coming in the morning." He added   
  
Misery shrugged. "We left to day and got in late. We just got here a while ago and wanna have some fun. So hurry veggie." She said teasing him.   
  
Vegeta glared at her and smirked. "You mean cause some trouble." He corrected.   
  
Laila laughed. "So, you like to do that too." She said having Vegeta shrug.   
  
"Whatever. Come one lets go get Kaylock." He said walking out of the door quietly, so that he didn't wake up the guards.   
  
Kaylock was Vegeta's younger brother, who was seven-years-old.  
  
As they made it to Kaylock's room, they saw that the guards were asleep as well.   
  
"Stupid. If my father finds out they sleep on duty.." Vegeta started.   
  
"Veggie shut up." Misery hushed him, having him roll his eyes.   
  
Laila ignoring their arguing walked over to the room and went inside. She made her way to the bed and shook Kaylock. "Hey, get up. Come on." She said.   
  
Kaylock slowly opened his eyes, pushed he dark brown hair out of his eyes and looked at Laila. "Hey, is it morning already?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
Laila giggled. "No, stupid. Come on, we're ganna go have some fun." She said throwing him his blue clothes that match his brother's. "Hurry."   
  
Kaylock got out of bed, dressed and fallowed Laila. "Where are they?"   
  
"Around the corner." Replied Laila.  
  
"You're such a idiot, Vegetaaaa." Misery spat back.  
  
"And you're such a weakling." Vegeta spat back.   
  
"Am not."   
  
"Are too."   
  
"Am not."   
  
"Shut up." Laila and Kaylock said in union, having both of them glare at each other.   
  
"Oh, I know. Lets go to the throne room. Come on." Misery said taking off to the main room, having Laila and then Vegeta and Kaylock fallow.  
  
As they entered the hug empty room, they realized that three more thrones were added, for the arrival of Laila and her Parents.   
  
Vegeta ran to the thrones and took his fathers set. "I am King Vegeta, ruler of all!" He yelled having the three others laugh and fallow suit with the game.   
  
Laila took the set next him and acted as well. "And I am Queen Laila!" She yelled having Misery fall to the ground laughing.   
  
Misery got up and smiled. "You know when you're queen you're ganna have ta where a dress." She said falling to the ground laughing again.   
  
Laila frowned. "Nu uh. When I'm Queen, I'm ganna wear what I want."   
  
Kaylock smiled. "And I'll become King of your father's land."   
  
"First you'll have to chose a mate." Vegeta said. "Lucky you, father doesn't have to chose one for you."   
  
"Hey! What's wrong with me as your mate!?" Laila said getting angery as her small tail lashed back and forth, having Vegeta shrug.   
  
Misery smiled. "I'm going to be a first class sayain. My mother said so." She said proudly.   
  
"Yeah. Your ganna get to go on all kind of battles." Laila said smiling. "Your ganna have all the fun."   
  
"Yeah, I get to kick but." Misery said jumping up.   
  
"I bet you can't kick my but." Kaylock teased.   
  
Misery smirked. "I could too."   
  
"Ok, lets see." Kaylock said taking a battle stance, having Misery do so, as well.   
  
Laila jumped up and down in her set. "Oh! Look Vegeta! We get a show too. Hehehe."   
  
************************************************   
  
Sarah ran down the hall back to her and her mate's room. "Michael! Michael! Wake up!" She said shaking him.   
  
Michael turned over and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked annoyed.   
  
"Laila is not in her room and neither is Misery. You know those two. They could be in trouble." She said having him get up and get dressed as well.   
  
The two walked over to King Vegeta's room and woke him up, as well, and then finding two empty rooms that Prince Vegeta and Prince Kaylock were suppose to be in.   
  
"I swear! Those four together do nothing but cause trouble." King Vegeta said walking down the hall having the guards hunt for the four kids.   
  
King Michael smirked. "Yes, I agree. They work great together." He said.  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "Yes. Yes they do. Where is your mate?" He asked.   
  
"With Wylda." Was the reply.   
  
**********************************************   
  
As the Kings and guards looked for the young sayains. The four were off in the palace gardens.   
  
"Hey! No fair! You said no kie blast." Misery yelled at Kaylock and Vegeta.   
  
"Yeah, you guys! You lied." Laila said beside her.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Never trust your enemy." He yelled down to them as he flew next to Kaylock.   
  
"Ohhh. But you're not our enemy, you're....... stupid boys!" Laila yelled up at them.   
  
"Yeah.... you...you.....jerks!" Misery yelled.   
  
"Hey you kids! You're not suppose to be in here!" A guard yelled form the entrance.   
  
All four kids looked at each other and took off to the side entrance.   
  
"Told ya, we'd get caught!" Kaylock yelled at Misery.   
  
" Oh shut up! You're such a chicken. " She yelled back.   
  
As they reached the door they ran strait into their fathers, who looked down at them.   
  
Laila looked at Misery and the two boys, and then back at her father and King Vegeta, who was like a second father to her. "Umm... hi daddy. What you doing up?" she asked innocently.   
  
King Michael looked down at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. "I was about to ask you four that very same question." He said looked down at them.   
  
"Oh, daddy. We didn't do any thing wrong." She said giving her best puppy dogface.   
  
"None the less." He said sternly looked down at them. "But since you didn't destroy any thing tonight, you're getting off the hook, but not next time. Understood?"   
  
"Oh yes daddy." Laila said smiling.  
  
Michael looked over at Misery. "I believe your mother is looking for you."   
  
"Oh, yes. Excuse me." She said running off.   
  
"As for you too brats off to bed. Now." King Vegeta ordered having the two boys run off.   
  
"Laila. Now." King Michael said, having Laila run off to her room as well.   
  
King Vegeta smirked. "I see the brat Misery still talks to you as your daughter does." He said walking back down the hall.   
  
Michael smirked as well. "Yes, almost like a daughter to me. Those two cause to much damage though." He said walking off in the direction of his room.   
  
*******************************************   
  
The next morning:   
  
Prince Vegeta walked down the hall of the palace with his brother, both going to Laila's room.   
  
As they opened the door, they saw Laila and Misery looking for something. The room was completely trashed.   
  
"What in the world are you two doing?" Kaylock asked as he entered the room.   
  
Misery looked over at him with annoyed eyes. "We are looking for Laila's bracelet. Now if you don't mind, maybe you guys can help." She said turning to looking in the dresser again, having her small tail sway.   
  
Vegeta looked at them and frowned. "No way. Your mom is going to get so mad when she sees this mess." He said having Laila throw a pillow at him, which he dodged.   
  
"Well you just help. If I don't find it my mother will kill me." Laila said throwing things out of her closet.   
  
"Oh all right." Kaylock said starting to look as well.   
  
"Oh! I know! Lets do that spell that Sokana taught us." Misery said jumping up and down.   
  
Sokana was a sacred guardian that protected the royal family, and helped them in their time of need, if they were given permission from the elder gods and goddess's. She also taught the secrets of Magick to gifted and special female sayains that were apart of the royal family or close to them.   
  
"Cool! I always wanted to try it!" Laila yelled, as she jumped up and down. "Ok, ummm know how do I do it? Lets see...." She thought.   
  
"I know, I wrote it down." Misery said running off to her room to retrieve the paper.   
  
Vegeta looked over at Laila. "Sokana is teaching her?" He asked not believing it.  
  
"Yessss, Sokana is teaching her. Sokanan says she is just as strong as me." Laila said looking in her desk.   
  
"Man, you must be getting weak then." Kaylock joked.   
  
Laila glared at him. "I am not!"   
  
"Hey I'm not weak!" Misery said coming in and hitting him in the stomach, having him fall to his knees and glare at her, as Vegeta laughed at him.   
  
"See, she is just as strong. Hehehe." Laila said defending her friend. "So where is it?" She asked looking at her.   
  
"Right here." Misery said holding the paper up.   
  
"Oh great!" Laila said running to her closet to get the things she would need, as her tail swayed back and forth in excitement.   
  
"Why is this bracelet so important?" Kaylock asked.   
  
"Her mom gave it to her." Misery informed. "The bracelet is passed down from Queen to daughter for many generations. It's very important." She said as she watched Laila come out of the closets with a smile.   
  
"Ok, lets do it." She said dropping the things on the bed. "Ok, it says we are suppose to say this as we look, its suppose to clear our minds and lead us to the bracelet." She told Misery.   
  
"Ok, cool." She replied.   
  
The two girls walked around the room looking for the bracelet as they sung. "If I'm rich, or if I'm poor, I'll find treasure in this drawer, I will seek a hidden hoard within the maw of this cupboard. In my house are treasured friends, lost among life's odds and ends. In my search, both short and sweet, I'll find some gifts and leave it neat."   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I fond it! It worked! It worked! This is so cool!" Misery said jumping up and down, her tail wagging fast, as Laila ran over to her.   
  
Laila took the bracelet and put it on happily. "Oh thank god." She said and turned back to her room. "Now what about this mess?........ Oh well. Lets go do some thing." She said, the four leaving the room as it was.   
  
************************************   
  
In the throne room:   
  
As the four raced to the room they ran up to the thrones were their parents were. King Vegeta, King Michael and his lovely Queen Sarah sat there watching as they ran up to them. Wylda standing next to the Queen.   
  
"Hi mommy, daddy, King Vegeta." Laila said walking up to them.   
  
"Hi, sweetie." Sarah greeted looking down at her. "I'm glade you came here, I was just about to have some one go call for you."   
  
"Why is that, mom?" Laila asked, looking at Vegeta, who just shrugged.   
  
"Lord Frieza is on his way here, and you four will stay here and show your respect." King Vegeta told them.   
  
"But father.." Kaylock started.   
  
"No, you will do as you are told." King Vegeta said cutting him off, having them all frown and cross their arms.   
  
"Now, none of that!" King Michael said. "You four will act right, I will not have it Laila. You will behave yourself."  
  
"Yes, daddy." Laila said as she, Vegeta and Kaylock took a set next to King Vegeta's throne where the princes and princess are to sit, and Misery standing next to Laila at the end, as her mother did near the Queen.   
  
"Well, it looks like every one is here. How nice." Frieza said as he walked down the middle of the room and up to them. "Well, look at that, even the kids are here."   
  
The four kids looked at him and gave a bored expression.   
  
"My lord." King Vegeta spoke as he stood.   
  
"King Vegeta. Ah and King Michael and Queen Sarah." Frieaza said addressing them all. "I'm sure the young ones want to go have some fun. Why don't you send them away?"   
  
"Yes, of course. Brats out!" King Vegeta ordered, having all four of them run off happily.   
  
"Now,...... on to business. Do you agree?" Frieaza asked.   
  
"Y....Yes, I agree." King Vegeta replied, not wanting to.   
  
"Great then, well I have other things to do." He said walking away and out of the room.   
  
"Are you sure this is wise my King. I will gladly fight for you and your sons." Wylda spoke, just as loyal as always.   
  
"I have no choice." King Vegeta said as he hung his head low and defeat.   
  
"But hand prince Vegeta over to that.....that thing!" Queen Sarah spoke.   
  
King Vegeta glared at her. "I know woman! I must, but I will find a way to get him back. I have no choice!" He yelled.   
  
"We will find a way old friend." King Michael spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We will not let him have you son."   
  
A/N: Ahhhhhh. You like so fare!? It stares in the regular time line and before Planet Vegeta was blown up...... just other things happen as well. Heheh. Well, Please Review and read my girl UntamedEmotions stories! Please!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2-Loyalty and the death of a pla...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ and never will........... Please don't sew me. :)  
  
A/N: sorry I'm taking so long on getting chapters out to this story but no one is reviewing and just makes me not wanna write. :'( Well I hope you like and please review...... please?   
  
Reclaiming What was Lost   
Chapter 2:   
  
In space, Frieza looked out his large window, down at Planet Vegeta. Smirking to himself he closed his eyes, as he held his glass of wine. "So, what is it now?" He asked knowing that the man was standing behind him for some time.   
  
Nicholas smirked as he walked a bit closer, his tail wrapped around his waist. "Just thought I'd come by and see if every thing is set." He asked folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"Oh, every this is set, I ashore you. Tell me. Are you sure the monkey King will come for his son, once we have him?" Frieza asked turning around to face him.   
  
"Of course I'm sure. And I get the two brats." He informed.   
  
Frieza looked at him for a second in confusion. "Tell me. Why are the two girls so important to you?"   
  
Nicholas frowned as he became angered. "I have a spell to put those two brats under my power. With magick like theirs no one could come near me. Their father banished me from planet Vegeta and when his daughter and the other girl are fighting for me in death he will suffer. And as we agreed I take the girls and leave to the other side of the universe."  
  
Frieza frowned. "That's it, to have King Michael suffer after I kill him. There must be something more to this." Frieza said before smirking. "I know there is."   
  
"There is nothing." Nicholas corrected.   
  
"Oh, but there is." Frieza insisted. "I don't care what it is really. As long as you or the brats don't cause me any trouble."  
  
Nicholas smiled. "Trust me, no trouble at all. Now if you would excuse me, I have things to do."   
He said turning and leaving the room once Frieza waved his hand.   
  
************************************  
  
Nicholas stormed down the hall mumbling to himself. "As soon as I get my hands on that bracelet and those girls I'll kill Frieza as well."  
  
He said as he disappeared into a dark black hole that appeared in the middle of the hall.   
  
************************************   
  
Laila lunged at Vegeta, tackling him, having them both rolled a couple of times, like kittens before hitting the wall.   
  
"Give it back!" Laila yelled at Vegeta as he got up and took off running again.   
  
"Come and get it!" He yelled back. Vegeta ran down the hall where he saw Misery and Kaylock talking. He ran right bye, grabbing Kaylock and pulling him along, and leaving a confused Misery behind.   
  
"Woo! Hey! What are you doing?" Kaylock said trying to get into pace.   
  
"I took Laila's bracelet." Vegeta said not looking at him.   
  
Kaylock's eyes widen. " You did what!? Why?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "To get her mad. Why else would I?"  
  
"Man, she is going to be so...."  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!! Give it back!" Laila said running behind them with Misery who looked pretty mad too. "I mean it!"   
  
"Vegeta you jerk, give back the bracelet!" Misery yelled at them.   
  
Laila jumped at Vegeta a second time, to only having him throw it to Kaylock before she pushed him to the ground.   
  
Kaylock jumped up and caught it but was tackled by Misery.   
  
Misery looked down at him before pushing him. "You jerk! See now you know that it's stupid to miss with girls." She said taking the bracelet and giving it to Laila.   
  
Laila got up and took the bracelet. She then looked down at Vegeta as he got to his feet. "Stupid!"  
  
"Whatever." He said getting up and scrolling at them. "Come on."   
  
Laila looked a little angry with him for taking the bracelet but shrugged. "Ok."   
  
Misery and Kaylock both rolled their eyes and fallowed.   
  
"Hey where we going?" Misery asked.  
  
"Don't know but if it's Vegeta's plain we are sure to get in trouble." Kaylock said next to her.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong Kaylock? Afraid?"  
  
Kaylock narrowed his eyes. "I am not!"  
  
"Will you guys shut up!" Misery yelled, having Laila giggle.   
  
The four entered the gravity room were many of the soldiers trained.   
  
"What are we doing here?" Laila asked.   
  
"Just fallow me, and shut up." Vegeta whispered back at them. "Heh, lets see how strong they really are." He said making his way over to the controls.   
  
Misery and Laila watched as Kaylock fallowed. Both girls looking around the room at the sparing that was going on.   
  
Once the two boys got to the controls they turned it up having all the sayains fall flat to the ground, cursing and yelling.   
  
The four kids stood up laughing and took off, out of the room. Listening to the yelling that was sent to them.   
  
Wylda who watched the whole thing walked over to the controls with ease and turned it off. "Well, now you all know just how weak you all are!" She yelled at the young sayain soldiers. "Letting you guard down and letting four little brats send you crashing to your knees, or more like on you face........Well don't just stand there, I believe you have training to do! Now!!!" She ordered before walking out of the room with a smirk. "Well it will teach them not to underestimate my daughter and her little friends."   
  
"The four getting into more trouble?" Sarah asked laughing, as she walked up to Wylda.   
  
"Humph, more like cause it. Sly little suckers aren't they?" She replied leaning up against the wall.   
  
"Yes I do believe so. Wylda, my mate wishes to talk to Sokana. If you would, please, find her." The Queen asked.   
  
Wylda stood once again. "Yes, may I ask why? The King only speaks to her if something is wrong."   
  
"I'm not sure, my mate is being as stubborn as a jackass. He doesn't wish to worry me." The Queen said a bit sad.   
  
"I am sure he would not keep something to important from you, my Queen." She said comforting her friend.   
  
Sarah smiled. "I believe you are right. I have so many other things to worry about. I leave you then to your job." She said nodding her head slightly and walking away.   
  
********************************   
  
An hour latter in King Michael's chambers:   
  
"Tell me Sokana. I felt Nicholas's kie near the planet. What is he planning?" He asked standing in front of the guardian.  
  
"I fear..."  
  
"She doesn't know a thing and couldn't tell you even if she could." A woman said appearing out of nowhere and cutting off Sokana.   
  
"Lucina?! What the hell are you doing here?" Sokana yelled.   
  
"Ah, just setting things strait." The woman replied.   
  
King Michael looked from Sokana to the other girl. " And who are you?"   
  
The woman walked around the room a bit before looking at him. "I'm Lucina, a guardian like Sokana herself. The only difference is I follow the rules."   
  
"And what is that suppose to mean? I order you, speak!" The King asked.   
  
"The higher gods think that the sayain race brings to much trouble and are tried of protecting you. They think its time that you are no more. Sokana was ordered not to help you any more, yet she refuses." Lucina said with frown.   
  
"I took an oath and I will always protect them. Forgive me for standing for something." Sokana shot back.  
  
"What! Why are the gods doing this?" Michael asked.   
  
"Because trouble seems to follow you every where and when it comes to a sorcerer like Nicholas, well I'm sure he will be the one to dispose of you, so we can tolerate him for the time being." She said before looking back at Sokana. "As for you I'm here to set you strait. Your job is over, don't get involved or you will have to stand before the others. And you know the punishment. I'm sure you don't want that, now do you?"   
  
Sokana looked at her with an icy glare. "You don't know what your doing."   
  
"Oh, but I do. Well, enough chitchat I have things to do. I mean it Sokana..... back off, or you'll not only face the gods you'll face me." Lucina said before disappearing.   
  
"Damn bitch, she really has no idea who she's dealing with." Sokana said to herself.   
  
"I see..... Sokana. I need to know if you will help me." Michael asked.   
  
Sokana sighed before turning back to the king. "My King, as I said, I took an oath to protect the royal family, and I will not brake it. What do you need of me?"   
  
"I must know if something happens when we try to get Prince Vegeta back that you will take Laila, Misery and Kaylock away from here, and protect them until I return or until it is safe." Michael asked.   
  
Sokana looked at the troubled king and nodded her head. "I will protect them with my life."   
  
"Good, thank you. I'm sure you must leave before the others here about this." Michael suggested.   
  
"Yes, I will leave you then my King." She said disappearing as well.   
  
One week later young Vegeta was told that planet Vegeta was hit by a meter shower and was no more. And the story continued as it did, from the battle on earth to the battle on namick where Goku did survive and come back to earth with the others and Vegeta. Where they then wished back Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and chiaotzo.  
  
Now every thing was at peace, or was it?   
  
At C.C. in the guest room Vegeta jerked awake from his deep sleep. Sweat coating his body. "What the hell! These nightmares. Why do they haunt me?" He yelled, tired. They had been repeating them self every night lately, not letting the prince getting any rest.   
  
A/N: ooohhh what are the dreams about? Hehe well you will just have to wait and see. And will you please review damnit. Please, this is me being nice. Please. :: looks really sad::. 


	3. Chapter 3-Vegeta and his dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ and probably never will. And now that I had to say that, I'm just going to be pissed. :: crosses arms, and narrows her eye brows, then cusses under her breath for twenty minutes:: ........Ok, now that I'm done, please don't sew me.   
  
A/N: Ok, now that you reed chapter 2 your are now reading the present, ummm, you probably already guessed that huh? Ok well then on to the story! Remember, review! Oh and this is set a little after they came back from Namik.   
  
Reclaiming What was Lost  
Chapter 3:  
  
Vegeta pulled him self up to a sitting position in his bed, before looking over at his clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. Knowing very well that he was not going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night, he cursed under his breath.   
  
He sat there in the dark as he thought about the dreams. He had been having them for quite some time now. They just, up and started. He didn't know why, which was pissing him off. Every night, every night, not letting him get any sleep, or rest. And when he did sleep and was the same goddamn dream. Was it a sign; was some one trying to tell him something? What ever it was he was getting really tired of it.   
  
He needed to tell some one, but who? Telling some one about what he was feeling or dreaming was not some thing he wanted to do. Who would know what to do?   
  
Vegeta thought to himself. 'Kakkarot? Yeah right. Piccolo? Not a chance..... wait. Piccolo is part of Kami, and Kami could get a hold of the other gods....... Sokana.'   
  
Knowing that he would finally get some answers, Vegeta thought he should go get a midnight snack; maybe it would help him sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Next day.....   
  
Vegeta left C.C. early, knowing that Piccolo hung around the Son's home, he headed strait there. As he walked up to the Son's house and opened the door, he found Goku and Chichi in a lip lock.   
  
"Damnit! Get a room! I don't need nightmares for the rest of my life!" Vegeta yelled having the two jumped away from each other in surprise.   
  
ChiChi turned to Vegeta with a raged face. "Don't you knock!? This is not your home, you can't just walk in when ever you damn well please!"  
  
"Now, ChiChi calm down." Goku said trying to calm his wife.   
  
"I'll come and go as I please, woman." Vegeta said getting ChiChi fired up.   
  
Goku hung his head down, knowing that ChiChi was not going to let him slid now. He just hoped that she wouldn't destroy any thing, he may break a lot of thing, but when Chichi was pissed she was pissed.   
  
As ChiChi was about to tackle Vegeta, Goku grabbed her around the waist. As ChiChi kicked and yelled Goku carried her up to their room so she could calm down.   
  
Leaving her there, Goku then walked down stairs to fine out what Vegeta was doing there. As he took the last step he found Vegeta leaning up against the doorway with his arms crossed.   
  
"So, did you wanna spar or something Vegeta?" Goku asked as he took a set.   
Vegeta looked at him as he took a set and frowned. "No, I was actually looking for that green bean namik."   
  
After Goku took a drink of water and thought for a second, he spoke. "Well,... I haven't seen him around lately. Why? Is something up?"   
  
Vegeta turned to leave after getting that information. "No."   
  
Sensing something was up Goku got up to fallow him. "Well, you're looking for Piccolo. And it not about sparing, cuz you could spar with me and that's not the case... so. What is it?"   
  
"None of your damn business Kakkarot, so keep your nose out of it." Vegeta barked back.   
  
After hearing that, Goku put on a goofy smile. "It must be something big. Come on. I wont tell." Goku pleated like a child, hoping from one foot to the other, as he fallowed Vegeta away from the house. "Come on."   
  
"I said, no!" Vegeta yelled, having Goku stop and look at him with pleading eyes.   
  
"I promise I wont say any thing. Just between you and me. Come on." He wined.   
  
"Grrrrahhhh fine!!!! You just keep you mouth shut, or I'll cut your thong out!" Vegeta promised.   
  
Goku nodded his head and took a set under a nearby tree. "Man, this must be something big. So what going on?"   
  
Vegeta rubbed his hand over his face before telling Goku about the dreams and why he was looking for Piccolo.   
  
Goku sat there shocked. "................... You had a brother?!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows in rage, after hearing the question for the tenth time. "Yes I had a brother!! Can't you hear!?"   
  
"Sorry, it's just...... wow. ......... Man, so you keep dreaming about your brother and the two other girls die on the planet, but then see them all grown up........ weird. Are you sure they died?"   
  
Vegeta clucked his fists tighter. "Of course, they are! No one knew Frieza was going to destroy the planet. No one could have gotten off it in time to live."   
  
Goku scratched his head and thought for a moment. "And you think that this Sokana, can tell you why you're having these dreams?"   
  
Vegeta closed his eyes in anger, angry that they had been discussing the same damn questions over and over. "Yes, she is the guardian of my planet. She should know what is going on." He said threw clench teeth.  
  
"So......... you had a brother?" Goku asked in aw, having Vegeta yell out and lung at him, ready to kill him with his own hands.   
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
One hour later, they were able to fine Piccolo and explain what was going on.   
  
Piccolo stood there quiet after listening to what they had to say. "........... You had a brother?"   
  
Vegeta yelled out in rage. "Yes!!!!! Yes I had a brother! Why is that so hard to believe????!!!!!!" Having Piccolo look over at Goku with a raised eyebrow, who just shrugged.   
  
"Look, Vegeta. I'll see if Kami can find Sokana, ok? I'll get a hold of you when I find something out." Piccolo told him.   
  
"Fine, whatever. As long as you hurry. I can't train if I can't getting any sleep." Vegeta said before taking off.   
  
Goku watched as he flew off before turning to Piccolo. "I still can't believe he had a brother." He said having Piccolo nod in agreement.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
That night............  
  
Vegeta tossed and turned in his bed, as the same dream re-entered his mined. Promising another restless night.   
  
In the dream:   
  
Vegeta found himself floating in outer space, above his home planet. "Not again." He pleated, before vanishing and reappearing in the palace.   
  
Vegeta looked around the empty halls of his old home, taking in his surroundings. The halls were dark, just like they were every night, yet you could see the guards that were standing against the walls.   
  
As he walked down the hall he noticed just like in every dream before, that the guards could not see nor hear him. Knowing this he just keep walking, walking to the exact room he went to first in his dream, every night. As he approached it he stopped and sighed. He knew one way or another he would end up in this room. Having to hear and see the same thing happen all over. As he looked up, he frowned, just as he thought, he was now in side the room.   
  
As he looked in front of him and saw his little brother, as a child, sitting on his bed. On the floor by the bed, Misery sat there talking to Kaylock.   
  
"Where do you think Vegeta is?" The young Misery asked, as she looked up at her long time friend.   
  
Kaylock sat there not looking at her, and sighed. "Umm.... Well. I don't know. But Vegeta can take care of him self....... I hope." Kaylock said, the last part fading quietly. Kaylock looked up to his brother very much. He was not as strong as him, but pretty close. He hoped to make him and his father proud one day.   
  
Misery laid her head next to Kaylock leg as she frowned. "I'm sure he ok. This is Vegeta we are talking about. He wont let the pink lizard boss him around." She said, hopping that she would help him feel better. "I just hope that Laila feels better, my mom says she is getting sicker." She said quietly.   
  
The two young sayains sat there together quiet, hoping for the best for there friends.   
  
Vegeta walked up to his brother to lay a hand on his head, but just like every other time, his hand fell right threw him. As this happened he made a fist but tried to remain calm. He then turned around as he heard a noise and found himself in Laila's room.   
  
As he walked up to her, he saw that she was damped with sweat. As the young girl tossed in her sleep, Vegeta turned to see Queen Sarah enter the room with Wylda.   
  
Sarah walked over to her daughter with a wet cloth and sat on the bed. "Damnit. She isn't getting better. What's wrong with her?" She asked herself as she damped Laila's for head with the cloth.   
  
Wylda watched her old friend talk to her self and felt pity. "Perhaps it has to do with Vegeta and every thing. Kaylock and Misery would get sick when they thought the other was in trouble." She said stating her opinion.   
  
The Queen thought to her self before taking her child into her hands. "That is what Michael said. He thinks that the children have developed a bond with each other.......... But they are so young, Wylda. How can they, Michael and I didn't bond till we were teenagers. Yet they some how did." She asked as she held her daughter close to her, as she ran her hand over Laila's cheek.   
  
Wylda sighed as she took a set next to her friend. "The four have been together for some time, and there are not many children around the palace. I'm not surprised." She said as she took the wet cloth from the blow and gave it back to Sarah. "Where is your mate?"   
  
"He's in the throne room, I'm sure he and King Vegeta are looking for you. I believe that they are getting ready to leave. You better go." Sarah said looking at her.   
  
Wylda nodded her head as she got up, but was stopped by a soft hand on her arm. She looked back to see her very best friend look at her with eyes of worry.   
  
"Wylda, I have a very bad feeling about all of this...... be careful. And tell Michael to do the same." Sarah said before letting her go.   
  
"I promise. Take care of your child." She said smiling as she walked out of the room.   
  
Vegeta watched as the red headed Queen held on to her child as she said soothing words. He looked down at Laila and frowned, she looked so pale, so...... dead. A sight that he didn't like a bit. He watched as the Queen laid Laila back on the bed and exited the room.   
  
Just as he expected, twenty minutes later, Kaylock and Misery entered the room. Vegeta watched them, not really having a choice, as they walked over to Laila and woke her up.   
  
Laila turned over and slowly opened her eyes, reviling to her, Misery and Kaylock. "owww.... That hurts. Mmmmm.... What's going on?" Laila asked in a sick and very tired voice.   
  
"Laila." Came Misery quiet voice. "You ok?"   
  
Laila made a small smile and pulled her self up to a sitting position. "I've felt better, but I'm ok. What's going on?" She asked looking down at her friend's worried faces.   
  
Kaylock ran over to the balcony of Laila room and pointed up. "Look, all the sayains are flying above the planet, like they are getting ready to fight. And my dad and yours left." He said having Laila run as fast as she could to the balcony, Misery fallowing her close incase she fell.   
  
"Wh....What? Why did they leave? Where? Wh...What's going on?!" Laila yelled. "First Vegeta leaves then my dad and yours does. I don't understand." Laila said before falling to her knees from the lack of strength.   
  
Misery sat down next to Laila and held her, as she looked up at the sayains the floated above the planet. As she watched, she squinted her eyes to see a bright kie blast the got larger by the second. "Guys.... W...What's that." She pointed up, having the other watch in shock.   
  
Vegeta watched in horror as the kie blast came down upon the planet, having every thing go black. "Why are you doing this to me!!!!!!" He yelled into the darkness. "What do you want from me!!?? What??!!"  
  
Vegeta heard a small sound and turned around, knowing who would be standing there. As he did he saw his brother.......all grown up. He had dark brow hair, as he did when he was a child, and was dressed in sayain armor.   
  
Vegeta eyes widened just as they did every time. "Kaylock....."  
  
Kaylock smiled at him and crossed his arms. "Hey Vegeta. Where you been. I've gotten a lot stronger, huh? What do you say we go cause some trouble like we use to?" He said smirking, before fading into the darkness.   
  
"Wait! Kaylock!" Vegeta yelled out, not getting a reply. He stared out into the darkness, but turned around as he heard a familiar laugh.   
  
There stood Misery, in first class armor. Her clothes, a dark blue that matched the dark blue strips in her hair, hair that fell to her mid back. She was all grown up,....... A strong worrier, just like she said she would be.   
  
"Hahaha...... Hey Veggie, come on, spar with me, I bet I could kick your butt. Hahaha." She laughed jokingly before fading into the darkness as well.   
  
As he turned again he saw Laila. She looked a lot like Misery. Her hair fell to her butt, and still had the blood red streaks in her hair. She wore a long red dress the hugged her figure and had a slit that went up to her thigh on one side. On top of her head she wore the beautiful crown that once belonged to his mother.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Sokana says I'm getting great in magick. Do you think I will be as strong as my mother one day?" She said smiling to him as she faded in to the darkness.   
  
Vegeta grabbed his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to turn around again. As he opened his eyes he saw Misery in black spandex like his, and was hold a kie blast above her head ready to kill Kaylock, who was on the ground in front of her, bloody and beaten.   
  
"No!!! Stop this!!" He yelled.   
  
"Stop what?" Came a voice from behind.   
  
Vegeta looked at Misery who was looking as him with an evil smirk before she looked over his shoulder. He turned to see Laila standing there with a kie blast in her hand with a look of hatred.   
  
"Stop what Vegeta?" She asked again in a low voice.   
  
Vegeta shook his head, trying to wake up, but it didn't seem to work. He then looked back as Laila, who was in blackish red spandex. "Laila.... Don't do this...."   
  
Laila seemed to explode at this. "Don't do this!?.... Don't do this!!?? Why!?.... Why!?" She yelled. "You don't care! You've never cared!...... You'll never care!!!!!" She yelled out sending the kie blast at him   
  
Vegeta watched as the red kie blast grew as it advanced on him. He screamed out as it hit full fore throwing him back.   
  
End of dream.   
  
Vegeta jerked from his sleep once again to find him self on the floor this time. "Graahhhh! I can't take this. Why are you doing this to me!?" He yelled.   
  
Sighing to himself he got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and took a shower, hoping that is would wake him up, so that he would not feel the tiredness that cried to him.   
  
He decided that he couldn't handle another night like this. He was going to talk to Sokana tomorrow one-way or anther.   
  
A/N: Hehehe I hope you like! I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can! Review!!!!! lol. 


End file.
